thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hank's Hero
Hank's Hero is the fifth episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot While most engines on Sodor are of British design, there are a few exceptions. The railway also has a few engines with American designs, but were built on the Mainland to meet the North Western Railway's guidelines. But, one engine is a true American, Hank, appropriately nicknamed 'Hank the American engine'. He actually worked in the United States for almost forty years, and he sure is proud! One night, a projector had been set up for the engines to watch a few movies. This was usually arranged by Edward, due to his interest in the film industry, and for this one, he had found an old American film. Hank was thrilled. The movie starred a cowboy who was single-handedly fighting off a giant gang of rebellious troublemakers. While most of the engines thought it was too cheesy and poorly written, Hank still liked the idea. Hank and the others were heading back to Vicarstown Sheds. "What an American hero!" Exclaimed Hank. "It really is amazing!" While Murdoch, Molly, Rosie, and Bear were able to sneak off to avoid the noise, Harvey was stuck with Hank. "What did you think, Harvey?" The little crane engine really didn't know what to say, he didn't want to hurt Hank's feelings. "Well... it seemed like it was a bit poorly written, and acted." He said, not knowing what else he could say. "A little bit, but cowboys are so amazing, aren't they?!" Asked the American engine. Harvey really didn't know much about cowboys, but he had heard of them before, notably with Edward saying that Western movies are highly inaccurate, and that cowboys really didn't do much besides working. However, Harvey really knew telling Hank that would hurt him. That night at Vicarstown Sheds, Hank was going on about how he admires cowboys. While some of the engines had grown accustomed to the engine's jolly attitude, Murdoch was still easily agitated by it. "Won't you be quiet?!" Boomed the large tender engine. The diesels staying overnight from the Mainland silently agreed. "For once, I'm agreeing with a steamer." One muttered to the other. "Oh, sorry." Said Hank. With that, the engines all went to sleep. The next morning, BoCo was pulling a passenger train to the Animal Park, the park had never been so popular, but a recent alligator that was nearly four feet at only three years, an abnormality for the species. But, it was noted for being quite feisty and aggressive. "This is so exciting!" Shouted a little kid, only for his parents to shush him. BoCo, however, was concerned. "That alligator sure worries me." He said to his driver. "I bet everything will be fine." Replied his driver. Before the two could continue talking, however, Edward arrived. "Good morning, you two. How are things?" Asked the kind engine. BoCo's driver went to go talk with Edward's crew, as the two engines discussed recent happenings. "It seems like Hank liked last night's movie." Chuckled BoCo. Edward groaned. "I try to be optimistic, but that movie was horrible! Bad acting, and extremely inaccurate." As the two continued talking about the terrible film, eventually a voice came from the speaker at the Animal Park. "Excuse me, everyone. We ask for your attention." Buzzed the voice in an urgent tone. The noise of all the people talking immediately stops, besides that one boy going on about how exciting the park is. "Tiny the alligator has vanished, and we believe that she has escaped from her pen. We are now requiring that everyone evacuate the park in an orderly position." "That alligator's a girl?" Whispered BoCo. "I'm more shocked that it has the name Tiny." Remarked Edward. Suddenly, people barged out of the Animal Park, screaming in terror. While security guards tried to keep people calm, nothing worked. Suddenly, BoCo's driver got a call on his cell phone. "Hello? Okay, I'll tell them." As he hung up, he had an important job. "BoCo, Edward, we have to take animal control along the branch line to find Tiny. Hank's at Wellsworth with a goods train, he'll be coming here to help." The two engines stared at each other. While originally with looks of concern, they the smirked at one another, and they went to Suddery, where the animal control would board the coaches, and wait for Hank. As Hank was heading towards Suddery, he whistled to make his arrival noticed. "He's here, gentleman!" Called Edward. "Climb aboard, and let's get this gator!" Both of the engine's passenger trains were coupled together and coupled behind BoCo. Edward had been turned around so that he could be coupled backwards to the end of the train. Hank pulled up beside the two. "Are we ready?" He asked. "Sure are, Hank." Replied BoCo. As the three engines headed down the line, BoCo's driver got another call, and shouted to Hank's crew. "She was sighted near the Fenland Track!" Eventually, they reached the Fenland Track, and the engines braked to a stop. However, since Edward couldn't actually see, he continued going, and BoCo had to tell him to stop. "Any sign of her?" Asked Edward. "There she is!" Called one of the animal control members. Tiny was in the river, and as soon as she heard the noise of the engines and shouting people, she ran out and hissed. Without thinking, Hank took chase. "Wait, Hank! Stop!" Called BoCo. As the American engine chased the surprisingly fast alligator, he thought of how cowboys chased criminals. "I can be my own hero." He said to nobody in particular. Eventually, he caught up to Tiny. Knowing she had nowhere to go, she stopped. As Tiny was loaded onto a flatbed, Derek took her away. Hank, Edward, and BoCo were talking. "You did good out there, Hank." Said BoCo. "Thanks." Replied Hank. "I was just like a cowboy, right? I mean, I chased Tiny like she was a bandit on horseback." With that, Edward groaned and left. "Well, I should get going. See you later, Hank!" Called BoCo as he left Hank. That night, Hank came home to Vicarstown Sheds to cheering from the other engines. "Hooray for Hank!" Boomed Harvey. Hank felt proud, and told the engines about what he had done to stop Tiny. While Murdoch was about to tell him to be quiet, Molly gave him a glare, which stopped him. The next day, as Hank was leaving the sheds, Harvey spoke up. "So, you proved yourself to your heroes?" He asked. Hank chuckled. "I sure did, now only if they were still here to notice me..." Characters *Edward *Harvey *Murdoch *Hank *BoCo *Molly (Does not speak) *Rosie (Does not speak) *Bear (Does not speak) *Derek (Does not speak) *Thomas (Cameo) *Gordon (Cameo) *Percy (Cameo) *Toby (Cameo) *Donald and Douglas (Cameo) *Oliver (Cameo) *Whiff (Cameo) *Stanley (Cameo) *Charlie (Cameo) *Stephen (Cameo) *Ferdinand (Cameo) *Norman (Cameo) *Philip (Cameo) *Stafford (Cameo) Trivia *Harvey was originally planned to go alongside Hank to chase Tiny, but his role was cut down. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2